


Salty Squid! (White Ink Confirmed)

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea : The Futas Forever [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Corruption, Dickgirls, Dicks, F/F, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Transformation, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lucky fans go behind the scenes to have a chance to sit back and relax with the high up idols of the whole salty world! Though, the twist is smutty, otherwise this story would on a different account, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Squid! (White Ink Confirmed)

“You’ve got to be SQUIDING me!!!” He was flabbergasted, gadzooks he was flat out riled up. “How did ya… I thought they were IMPOSSIBLE to get!!!” 

“It wasn’t easy.” The dark skinned squid girl grinned, holding her VIP tickets up with a pinch from one of her spare green tentacles that decorated her hair. “Y’know how many SEABEARS I had to wrestle to even GET these?! At least a zillion.” She grinned, grabbing the pair of tickets with her normal hands thereafter. “Sorry I can’t bring you, dude, but you know how Aqua feels about the whole thang. She’s been DYING to see Callie and Marie backstage!”

“Dude, please.” The male squid shook his head, scooping his hands back through his ponytail. “I would never harsh your mellow over this! Aqua, like, DESERVES this! If you gave me the spare ticket the first thing I would do is hunt her tail fins down and jam the ticket in her hands.” He shook his head and hands, gesturing her off. “Go ahead Paci, you two are gonna have way more fun together.” 

“You’re a good friend dude.” Paci grinned, giving her bro a quick fist bump. “I swear it, next concert, you’re coming, or I ain’t half squid.” She shot her friend a wink and the two went off their own ways. It was the night of the concert, and Pacifica (better known as Paci (Pah-chee) to her friends) was rearing to go. She was a pretty big fan, but her friend Aqua was an even BIGGER fan. Like, stupid into The Squid Sisters, who already pretty huge to most squids. She had every single thing that sold that had their names on it. Lunchboxes, cereal, scooters, guitars, pianos, keytars, Guitanos, drumsets, storage space, and even decals on her wall! If the Squid Sisters endorsed it, Aqua was considering how to get it. 

Knowing that her b-day was coming up, and the two needed to rock their late teens in style, Paci did the impossible and got her hands on two VIP tickets. Those were the kinds of tickets that were tucked in the breast pockets of politicians to make nations crumble into corruption, so getting them wasn’t easy. Paci had to win some hard bets and out-compete the competition. Which was easy enough, as much as The Sisters was Aqua’s life, completion was Paci’s. Easy as flowing with the current.

“Heya, Aqua.” Paci caught her friend hanging out with some her pals. Aqua was a skinny pale skinned squid girl (though she tanned very intensely) with orange hair. “You got plans tonight?”

Aqua shrugged. So naïve to how hard her world was about to be rocked. “I dunno, was probably just gonna hang around, maybe go splat and stuff. Get some crab fries too, I’m starved. Why you aski-“ Aqua froze. “Oh…” She caught sight of the tickets, the Squid Sister logo big and bold on the pair of tickets, one green for Marie, one pink for Callie. “OHMYGO-“

…

The night sky was busy with the blinking lights of the dazzling buildings. Even so late into the evening, the tall towers filled the sky with their lights, windows going dark like the blinking eyes of giants, or fizzing out stars. The limousine pulled up, and the duo emerged. They were garbed in slightly warmer clothes, though the summer night was still a very hot one. The red carpet walk had guards lining it, and boundaries to keep the assembly of squealing fans. Marie grinned, waving away to all her fans, whilst Callie danced through the open space, trying to give a wink to every squid she passed by. 

“Thank you all SO much for coming! We love you guys!” Callie grinned, blowing a flock of fans a kiss.

“Yeah, you guys are so amazing!” Marie nodded, smiling happily to the crowd. “We appreciate it so much!” Marie was also able to find the time to quickly sign an autograph. Someone was trying to spill their shirt through, and Marie just nabbed it, grabbed a marker off one of her guards, and signed it and quickly handed it back, hopefully to the same squid. The crowd erupted at that as the idols were organized in through the doors.

The pair let out a sigh of relief, quickly reliving themselves at the star’s lounge at the venue. They were playing for a massive crowd that night, and the whole ride Marie was a big balls of nerves. “My knees are weak as jellyfish.” Marie mumbled to herself, trying to relax in the posh couch set up for them, eying the ice bucket filled with beverages for their choosing. 

“We just need to get our nerves calmed.” Callie nodded, eagerly grabbing the first bottle she could from the bucket. “Though I don’t recognize this brand… Eh, a new soda should do us some good.” Callie quickly poured them both a glass from the big bottle and passed the spare cup over to her sister. “Cheers!” 

“Cheers.” Marie met her double in the air with her glass, and they loudly CLINKED. They turned their glasses, and took a healthy sip.

“Wah…” Callie stared at the drink. “Salty…” Callie shook her head, putting the glass back down. “Bleck! Who would put salt in a drink.”

Marie took another sip. “I don’t know, I kind of like it.”

“Yeah, you would like something that tastes like tears.”

“Mmm, they’re almost as good as your’s.” Marie grinned. Callie giggled in response. 

“I left some good drink in the limo. Enjoy your seawater til then.” Callie grinned, waltzing out the door.

Taking a break from her drink, Marie called out, “Alright, but just be careful. You know how some fans get.” 

Callie was out the door, basking again in the night’s lights, and bathing again in the radiation from the audience. They blew up like a roused den of sharks, staring at their idol as she passed them once more, more than a handful asking where the other sister was. “She’s back there.” Callie assured, sticking her head in the door of her limo, the door so gracefully opened by a guard. As she dug in the icebox in the back, Callie could hear the guards pushing for the fans to head out, and for the VIP fans to get ready to be admitted. Callie would have to be ready to meet up with some of the dedicated fans. It should be fun, especially considering how active the splat scene was in that city. She missed talking with people who knew their way around a good splat gun. 

Bottle of soda in hand, Callie turned back, watching the sea of green and pink fans be parted away for them to quickly find their spots in line. The VIP line proper had formed, and would be allowed into the star’s walk once Callie was indoors. The idol waved to all the VIP fans. One of them fainted. “Oh carp!” Callie put the drink on the ground, rushing over to peer over the velvet rope to figure out what happened. Some squid with orange hair and the start of a sunburn on her bare shoulders passed out like krill playing squidball with a whale, and her friend with green hair was trying to get her back on her feet. “Guards, help her inside!” Callie said. “I can’t help but be responsible. These looks KILL.” Soda and fangirls in tow, Callie returned inside the star lounge. 

Pacifica helped the burly shark guards bring in her pallid pal like she was a clothing mannequin. Pacifica helped her pal find her back to the couch to rest until she woke. A medic was already called for, so Pacifica was free to fawn. She was a cool girl, so she would never admit it, but she was orgasming in her brain. It was so AWESOME! She back stage with the Squid Sisters! Well, one of them. The other one went to use the little squid’s room or something. Callie said sometimes she couldn’t keep track of her. “She just DOES extra stuff, y’know? Goes to get a kelp salad, chat with the guitarist for lessons, anything she feels like she needs to do. And people think I’M the impulsive one!” Callie shrugged. “So, what are you guys’ names? I’m assuming you already know mine, else you wouldn’t have laid down the mad cash to get back here.”

“I’m Paci, and that there is Aqua. She’s probably your biggest fan. I mean, I’ve always been a Team Marie girl, but heck, you’re hot too.” Paci gave a confident grin. “Whachyu doing after this, babe?”

“Ahaha!” Callie snickered. “You go and say you’re on the opposite team AND ask me for a date? What are you, a loser on Splatfest? Still, I hope your friend wakes up! If she’s half the mega fan you made her out to be, she’s really missing out.” 

Paci nodded, looking over at the beverages and then back at Callie. It was embarrassing how every time she looked at Callie her heart fluttered faster, or like skipped a beat. She couldn’t tell if it was faster or just stopped all together, but Callie was really cute and scary talented. Paci was dangerously close to losing her cool before she found a way to change the topic. “So, what do you wanna do in the mean time? We don’t wanna be a bother, so we should stick with what you were planning on doing anyways.” 

“Oh, totally. Don’t you worry.” Callie grins, taking a seat down next to the sleeping squid. “Just sit back and grab a drink! I brought in some soda from the car, and Marie got some new gross soda sitting there-“Callie raised a brow. “Oh wait, she snatched the whole bottle for herself wherever she went.” Scanning quickly, she figured out there was another bottle waiting in the ice bucket for them. “Ah well, if you wanted to try the gross salty stuff there it is.” 

There was a glass poured for Paci by the idol herself, so Paci didn’t have it in her to deny her at least a taste. “I probably won’t be hot about it, but heck, I’ll try anything once!” Paci took the glass, and slipped it against her lips, taking a strong, brave swig. She wanted to spit it back up but found herself unable to do anything but swallow. The stuff was thicker than it looked it should be. Paci swallowed it best she could. “Y-yeah, I won’t be having that again.” 

“Ahahahaha!” Callie broke into laughter, flailing on the couch enough to stir the sleeping squidy. “Here, here, I’m SO sorry I subjected you into drink sea sewage. I got some good stuff here. It is grape.” She poured her a drink. The sugary goodness luckily washed away all hints that Paci just hard swallowed rancid sea water. “Better?”

“Way better. You could make a living as a soda connesieur for a magazine or something.”

“That’d be pretty rad. It gets old only having pinups and interviews in those rags.” Callie took another drink of the grape soda, Paci watching as she did. She was even cuter when she drank soda. Heck, she seemed CUTER somehow. Paci swallowed hard and pretended she was doing anything when Callie looked at her. “Still, I’m really wondering, where the shell did Marie go…” 

Twisting the lock shut, Marie threw off her dress. She didn’t know what came over her. “I haven’t done this in months…” She said, taking another swig of the salty drink from the bottle. “It keeps tasting better too…” Her fingers fished along her stomach, tracing down over her midriff, across her navel, and pressed the first manicured fingertip against her crotch. She was just shy of her lower lips, but already she felt a satisfying heat from the proximity. “Why am I feeling like this? The last time I wanted to do it this bad I was…” She shook her head, and fell onto the toilet seat. 

For the first time in the longest time, Marie gave in. She rarely had the feelings that drove her diving into herself, but when it happened… She tended to have more resistance, and more than likely the mood didn’t come before a show. Shows made her too nervous, and she was too focused, but for some reason that night it came on something extra fierce. Marie wondered if it could be the drink, staring over at the innocent bottle of salty soda whilst she fingered herself on the toilet. 

“Did it…?” She couldn’t even guess. She was wailing, finding volume control to be impossible despite years of learning it in singing class. It was just the most into she had ever felt. Every touch was beyond amazing. Her clit was especially sensitive, as she gave it the play she so desperately needed. She stood up from the seat, panties still around her ankles, and tried to stop playing with herself. Midstep, she came. The fluids rushed down her legs and made her pantie too damp to wear again. Ashamed, she tossed them behind the toilet and pulled up her skirt. She brought her change of clothes with her. She’d just need a quick touch up of makeup and she’d be ready for the show. “I need to focus. Fans are waiting on me…” She cleared her throat, and went out the door, feeling no less lusty than when she went in.

Out the door and a turn down the hall, she was back at the lounge. There were already two girls back stage. One of them was waking up on the couch, and the other was chatting up Callie so casually. It was refreshing to see a girl who was able to get past the nerves that usually freezes the others up. Though, she looks a lot more nervous when she gets a look at Marie approaching. That was flattering too, having someone get all flustered just over little old you. Marie walked ten feet taller, and made it back over to her fellow idol and the two fans. “I see you let a few back already.”

“I went to go get a tall drink. I never said how many I’d get.” Callie giggled. “These two are hot, Marie. This is Paci and Aqua. Don’t startle her, she’s a fainter!”

“OHMYGLUBILOVEYOUGUYSYOUAREMYLIFEIHAVEALLYOURFIGURES” Aqua said in one breath, which was a record. “ITHINKIMDEADANDTHISISHEAVENTHISISBETTERTHANHEAVEN-“ 

“Shh, save your breath, you’ll need it for the concert.” Callie giggled. 

“Aqua, you poor thing.” Paci leaned over the couch, behind Callie a bit, to pet her friend on the head. When Callie touched Paci, she slid back nervously, clearly roused by the accidental touch. “But yeah, it is super RAD to meet ya! I’m a huge Marie fan personally. I always pick your team in Splatfest!” 

“Hoho!” Marie grins, her hand near her big smirking face. “I’m honored. Always happy to meet a Marie warrior!” 

“I feel bad, always meeting these poor squids who mess up picking the right team.” Callie rolls her eyes, lounging on her seat and sipping soda. 

“Yeah, those poor Callie fans.” Marie rolled her eyes right back. “It is very nice to meet you Paci.” Marie said, finding a seat next to Paci. Paci had an idol on either side, and Aqua was weakly resting to the right of Callie. She seemed pressured by that, somehow, and Paci abruptly rose.

“Not to be a party pooper, but um, which way to the little squid’s room?” 

“Go down the hallway to the right, third door to the left.” 

“Ah thank you!” Paci ran off in that direction, leaving the sisters with their super fan. 

Marie curiously looked over at the nervous girl. Aqua rose up from her ball on the couch, sitting up proper on the couch, and then bringing her feet onto the couch, curling her arms around her knees. And then, without warning, she sprung forward with a big grin on her face. “HOLYCRAPSQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIID SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!!!”

Paci slammed the bathroom door shut, not sure what overcoming her. “Really, REALLY?! Why do I need to rub one out HERE?!” She sighed, her back falling against the door, her body sliding down onto the floor. “C’mon Paci, you horny squid… You just did it last night. That usually makes ya good for a week if you don’t think too hard about squid tiddies.” She sighed, shaking her head to herself. “Fine. Just this once… Yes, fine, you can think of Marie the whole time.” Paci undid her tight shorts, tossed her thong, and let herself go to town on herself. 

Plenty wet already (mind the pun) her fingers were able to slip right inside. Something about the particular way she was doing it made it feel a bit better than it had any right feeling. On her knees, her head faced the floor, eyes shut as she worked away. She wracked her imagination, placing the idol girl in any situation she could think up. Plenty of stay ink, and floppy sea tits springing free from teasingly tight stage dresses. It was everything a squid could ask for. It was incredible imagery, but Paci couldn’t quite reach orgasm. She had already spent an awful amount of time working herself up. She lost count, but she was pretty sure the squids had to go on in thirty a while ago. If she missed wishing them luck or even the start of the concert.

But something caught her eye. She stared at the toilet, her eyes now open. There was something green sticking out from behind it… Paci couldn’t get her fingers out of herself, but she was able to waddle on her knees over to the throne, staring behind it, reaching with her hand that wasn’t hilted in an ocean of lusty squid puss. She grabbed at the fabric, and didn’t know how to feel. It was wet, dripping some thick white stuff, and mostly some girly fluids. And it smelled so… It smelled so…

“Oh FUCK!” Paci thrust her nose into the pair of panties, and gave it the deepest whiff she gave anything since smoked salmon alfredo. “Oh fuuuuuuuuuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” She couldn’t stop, she was addicted to being a vacuum squid, suckling in all the wicked aroma of her idol. Her panties were soiled with pure lust, just this big mess of sprayed love juice. Paci didn’t go around sniffing panties for criticism and an article in a magazine, but it was by far the most potent lust scent she had ever had. And it dulled her senses. Her back hit the floor, and she was pretty sure she would never be getting out of that bathroom. But she couldn’t think. All she could do was sniff, and finger herself, and pinch her clit. Though, her clit kept getting easier to pinch. And more sensitive. And wetter. The longer she went, well, the longer her clit was. And as she went, the clit seemed a little thicker. And wetter somehow? It dripped on the floor, and she had to put the panties down and acknowledge it. “Oh, great, a cock.”

“Man, that’s a loud bathroom trip.” Callie cackled. “Does she always sound like she’s waging war with the toilet?” 

“She’s, um…” Aqua was fighting to not explode with her love and adoration for her idols, but that didn’t make for good conversation. “Yeah um…” It wasn’t going good. She was looking at Callie’s tits, wondering if they were somehow bigger than all the magazines she looked at! She’d read (in magazines online) that the magazines used computers to swell up and thin out girls, but Callie looked better than she did in the magazine. “Um…” She almost said titty. Straight up, she almost just barked out titty. “I almost said something dumb about your boobs.” Aqua said. 

“Like what?” Callie asked, all innocent eyelash flutters and grins like she was talking with family over a dinner table. 

“I kinda almost just screamed titty. Like a seagull begging for scraps.” 

“She’s heard dumber things about her tits.” Marie grinned. 

“HAHA! Omg, yeah! Just listen to the front row, they’ll have dumber things to say than that by far.” Callie nodded. “Oh, Marie? Where are ya going?” 

“Makeup room. I’m also going to go grab Paci on the way if she’s okay. I’d love to see her get a makeover.” 

“Aaah! Very cute idea sis! I should get Aqua one too!” Callie rose up from her seat after Marie. “We’ll meet you over there!” Callie ragged Aqua around, who was almost dead just from touching her idol. The makeup room was down a different hall than the bathroom, so Marie would have a bit to go. 

“I hope she didn’t find…!” Marie rushed down the hall as soon as she was sure no one could see. “I hope she didn’t find…!” What would she think if she saw them? She didn’t even do a good job of hiding them! She should have thought of another bathroom to send her to. She was trying to be so casual but… Racing down proved worthwhile. She was able to track the noisy girl back to her boisterous bathroom. “Paci?” Marie was a little too panicked, and just opened the door.

The room was blasted in cum. It was dripping from the sink, from the mirror. The toilet was filled with it. Marie’s panties hung loosely around the long squid dick, covered in a few suckers and lightly colored bright green, which blurred in with her dark skin. Marie stared for the longest time before Paci spoke up.

“I did all of this to your smell…” Paci sniffed the air. “Your fresh smell is better.” She looked up, lust in her eyes. Marie stirred backwards. “You’re like me too…” Paci pointed. Mari stared down between her legs where she pointed.

“ACK!” Marie shuddered, her knees went weak. Her skirt was tented up, her stockings doing battle with a massive growth in them. Her thick bulge was massive, easily noticeable by anyone. “What… What the shell happened?!” She poked it once, but that made her so weak she fell to the ground. Paci was upon her.

The idol was stripped, revealing her own tentacle cock. It was a light combination of tentacle and normal skin, ending a thick squid-like head. Paci massaged it, lightly running her finger underneath it. “You’re bigger than me already… Hah, how did ya not notice this big fella sneaking up beneath your skirt?” Paci giggled, running her tongue along the suckers of Marie’s massive cock. The idol didn’t have a reply to anything, just gritting her teeth and staring at her loyal fan give her a once over. “So tasty~ Salty!” 

Her loyal doting fan kept at the worship. She drove her face against the cock, diving her face beneath the shaft to give Marie’s slit a quick lick, a thick sloppy kiss. Her tongue slid in as far as it would go. Wide licks, careful twirls, she was left drooling and with a mouth that tasted like Marie. She dove right back up, running her tongue along Marie’s cock, meeting the peak of her prick with a happy kiss. Her tongue ran along the tip in circles. Cleaning eagerly, the squid earned a cleaner’s tip with how she polished that cock to a shine. 

Marie was speechless, watching as her body was defiled, corrupted. Left whimpering and with her eyes slammed shut, she eventually found herself giving in eagerly. Hips slapped forward, meeting the wide maw of her fan, like dipping a hook into fishing ground. She caught her, hook line and sinker. Eagerly, Paci suckled along the cock, fitting the whole thing down her throat, and showing a sickly amount of expertise at it. Marie was so close, she was going to, she was going to-

“What in the glub!!!” Callie dropped her bottle of soda as she walked in (conveniently) on her sister getting a very confusing blowjob. Paci dropped the cock from her mouth. Marie rose, not sure what to do. She looked over at Paci, who was already on her feet and grabbing Callie. Marie wished deep down that Callie would have escaped, done anything to get away, but she was weak. 

“She… She drank the salty drink too.” Marie realized as her sister started to develop a feverish blush and eyes glued on her cock. Callie was brought to her knees, Paci guiding the idol’s face to find her cousin’s cock. “No…” Marie wanted to say. “Yesssss~” Was what came out.

Callie was all done up for the show, her performer dress on, her makeup touched up lightly. She opened her mouth, and spread her tongue across the cock. The first few licks were scared, like she was trying ice cream for the first time. But after a bit, it seemed salty was finally a flavor that grew on her. Her licks became more eager, never quite as masterful as Paci, but they had spirit to them. Happily, she drove her tongue along, and took the cock into her mouth, making Marie groan and shudder. She was already so close from the pleasure before. It didn’t take much. She splatted down her cousin’s throat. 

She was overwhelmed at first. Callie had so much white dribbling down her mouth and onto her dress. She stared at the bits that overflowed into her gloved hands. She shivered from it all, swallowing hard. “Tastes just like the soda…” Callie said. She snickered. “Ahaha…” Then she laughed. “I guess we’re going to have to take a new angle for our act…” 

…

“THISISSOCOOOOOOL!” Aqua said from the front row of the ground seats. The splash zone, as people liked to call it. “Oh my glub, thank you so much Paci! This is the best night of my life!” The crowd was massive, even up front there were plenty of people who got into the VIP section. The stadium was filled to the brim with dazzlingly loyal fans. Phones were out, lighters were ready, glow sticks were an absolute much, baring the colors of the standards of their princesses. Pink and green filled the whole world that night as they awaited the idols. “I just hope we get to go backstage and visit the sisters again. I hardly got to meet them!”

“Oh, you’ll meet them alright.” Paci smirked.

“Yeah, all I did was pass out! I’m so salty.”

“You’re not the only one who passed out and got salty.” Paci couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“I just wanna be filled with Callie and Marie, y’know!?”

“Bwahahahaha!” Paci just howled with laughter, which left her friend wondering what the hell she was on about. 

The lights lowered. The audience rose into a happy cheered and hushed. The lights shone down, and descending from staircases of metal came the duo. The sisters each were happy, waving to the audience, Marie and Callie’s signature smiles and gestures as identifiable as ever. 

Cheers filled the stadium. “Heya guys!” Callie grinned. “Woah, huuuuuge crowd tonight!”

“Callie!” Marie groaned. “Please, you’re going to make me nervous.” 

“But just look at all these people. So many people waaaatching!” 

“Y-you know how that makes me feel.” Marie groaned. Callie nodded and filled the gap between them, grabbing the seat of Callie’s skirt. The cameras zoomed in. The screens as big as a building showed it in dazzling Ocean ray quality. The audience gasped.

“Hornier than a sea urchin?” Callie giggled, squeezing the bulge in Marie’s skirt. It was absolutely massive, and left no question what it was.

“H-harder than a hermit crab…” Marie replied, blushing. Her dress seemed to start falling apart, as if strings were tugged from afar. Her attire crumbled, her fat tits suddenly jutted forward out of her clothes. The audience gasped louder. The band finally joined in. Chimes, a slow beat, funky bass, and sexy guitar, sleazy porno music filled the stage as the two moaning sister’s audio quality dazzled the audience. 

“You’re longer than a swordfish, sis~” Callie giggled, undoing her skirt just as easily as her dress undid itself before. Callie wrapped herself around Marie, turning so her front was facing the paying audience, and Callie was draped over her. She squeezed her tits happily, thumbing her nipples until she couldn’t groan any louder. “And you are needier than a muscle~” 

“A-and you’re a leech~” Marie spat venom, but meant well as her cock was jerked of towards the audience. The camera man worked miracles, rising his camera along on a contraption to capture all the best angles to display Marie’s fat tits and needy cock to the whole audience. At that point, no one really knew what was intended anymore.

“C’mon, give ‘em what they CAME for!” Callie gasped, giving a fair jerk, and Marie just spewed across the front row. Paci caught some cum in her mouth, whilst Aqua’s dropped jaw on the floor proved an easy target for any splashes. The sisters giggled, Marie suddenly turning to prove her power. A collar appeared out of thin air, and was wrapped tight around Callie’s neck, the band chiming along to play with the power struggle, a harsher guitar and a cute synth line cutting in. 

“Heel!” Marie demanded of her stubborn sister. Heeling, of course, meant sucking her cock off. Callie worked off her own eager cock that poked through, pleasing her sister’s tenta dick as best she could. She lurched forward, the mics picking up every little gurgle, especially the chokes. Whenever she seemed to ease up on sucking off, Marie gave a harsh TUG, getting her pet back into place to focus. The tugs seemed staged, the band blasting a single note with every tug, the drums exploding and the synths just playing it off as cute. All the while, Aqua stared down as her own cock started to grow in. As well, a lot of the other girls in the splash zone were changing too. 

“C’mon, everyone gets a taste!” Marie said. She was on her rear, jerking off her collar’d sister all over a tray of shot glasses. She came after a few more steady shoves, and a choke inducing tug on the collar. The white cream overfilled most of the glasses. She handed the tray down to Paci, who earned her tickets by dispersing the drinks to the whole audience. By the time the show was done, just about everyone had a drink. The show went on.

The idols sung just like they always would, except they’d take a break between each song to jerk the other one off, or make some kinky power play over the other one. All along, the audience moaned on approval, and frantically jerked off to the calls of appeal from their preferred sister, vying for the approval of their popstar goddesses. On stage, the very special show left a sloppy mess everywhere, and some of the sessions of sex would prolong the whole affair. A two hour show evolved into four, with an orgy between the sisters, and two very special fans who somehow helped devise the whole thing…

\- A fanfic by Aqua <3  
Author’s note: plz don’t tell paci I write these. Don’t like? DON’T READ!!! >:[ A SQUID CAN DREAAAAM!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Rip splatoon~
> 
> Thank you for reading and stuff! I hope ya enjoyed, but if you didn't, or of course if you did, feel free to voice yourself! Constructive criticism is my lifeblood, and praise, well, that's just for my ego but I can't run on that alone. 
> 
> And as always, visit saltyteafutas.tumblr.com for more of this nonsense.


End file.
